la integrante
by lennylovexD
Summary: bueno aquí esta una historia soy nueva asi que por faor no me maten:)


Hola como están mis queridos unicochiss(si se preguntan que es un unicochi son dos de mis 10 animales favoritos cochi;por p-chan y uni por los unicornios)esta historia es sobre la hija de slade

**En el escondite de slade**

-No puedes irte , si te vas a donde iras?-pregunto slade

-nolose padre pero no puedo estar con tigo ni un minuto mas-dijo la acompañante de slade

-debes estar con migo, si te vas no te dejare regresar-dijo slade

-¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA NUNCA VOLVERE CON TIGO!-grito la chica

-¡LO HARAS Y CUANDO LO HAGAS TE MANDARE AL DIABLO COMO ME LO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA!-grito slade

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NUNCA VOLVERE! siguio gritando

**Mientras tanto con los titanes**

**Starfire iba entrando por la sala y se encontró con Robin viendo televisión, a Raven leyendo un libro , y a chico bestia y a cyborg peleando por que es mejor la carne o el tofu.**

-buenos días amigos-dijo starfire sonriendo

-ah, buenos días star- dijieron Robin y los chicos

-¿y que hay para desayunar hoy?-pregunto starfire

-bueno como estos dos no se deciden ordenaremos pizza- dijo Raven

Al escuchar la palabra pizza chico bestia y cyborg reaccionaron

-¡PIZZA!-gritaron los dos al unísono

-que sean tres vegetarianas y tres con carne-dijo chico bestia

-no que sean dos vegetarianas y cuatro con carne-dijo cyborg molestando a chico bestia

-bueno yo saldré a comprar las pizzas- dijo starfire

-¿si quieres vamos con tipo?- pregunto robin

-no está bien iré yo solita-dijo starfire con una sonrisa

**Camino a la pizzería starfire se topó con una chica sentada en la banqueta de la pizzería **

**Star miro a una chica con el cabello negro color azabache, ojos celestes, un shorts color negro junto con una blusa de resaque,unas mayas debajo del shorts color celeste y un top de esos que se usan de lado celeste con la palabra love y unos zapatos negros.**

-hola ¿cómo esta extraña?-dijo starfire

-ehh….¿me hablas a mi?-pregunto la chica

-pospuesto que si-dijo starfire con una sonrisa

-pues yo estoy bien-contesto la chica con una cara triste en su rostro

-¿y que te paso?- pregunto starfire preocupada por la chica**(n/a:la chica estaba triste)**

**-**pues tuve una pelea con mi padre y no tengo a donde ir- le contesto la chica a starfire

-si..quieres…..ven con migo ami casa-dijo starfire con un poco de timidez en su voz

-¿segura que te dejan llevar una extraña a tu casa?-pregunto la chica

-bueno…. Por supuesto que si yo vivo con mis amigos y ellos son muy buenos asi que yo creo que si-dijo starfire entusiasmada

-bueno…..nolose-dijo la chica

-porfavoooor-suplico starfire

-deacuerdo-dijo la chica sonriéndole a star

-muy bien vámonos-dijo starfire devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿y que venias a hacer para aca?-pregunto la amiga de starfire

-bueno venía a comprar unas….¡LAS PIZZAS!-grito starfire

-tranquila yo me quedare aquí mientras vas por ellas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella sonriendo

-de acuerdo-dijo starfire

**Starfire salio volando a la pizzería literalmente, la chica la espero por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que starfire volvió.**

-¡YA VOLVI!-grito starfire

-ya me di cuenta-dijo la chica riéndose un poco por la apariencia del cabello de starfire, que estaba todo desordenado por la velocidad de su vuelo

-y ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto starfire

-bueno yo me llamo kaelyne-dijo ella

-bueno mi nombre es starfire-respondio star con una sonrisa

-¿y tu tienes algún super poder?-pregunto con timidez starfire

-bueno yo controlo el hielo, ¿por que?-pregunto kaelyne

-no por nada esque lo que pasa esque mis amigos y yo también tenemos super poderes-comento starfire

**Ellas llegaron a la torre T **

-bueno ire a dejar estas pizzas a la cocina no te muevas de aquí ¿deacuerdo?-pregunto starfire

-de acuerdo- respondió kaelyne

**La habitación estaba sola hasta que llego Robin y la miro ahí, después de verla hizo accionar la alarma**

-¡TITANES UN INTRUSO!-grito Robin

**todos se pusieron en posición de pelea incluso starfire, todos estaban a punto de atacar pero starfire la miro claramente y grito para que todos detuvieran el ataque al verla Robin grito que se detuvieran y miro fijamente a star**

**-¿**que sucede star?-pregunto Robin

-es que ella no es una intrusa-dijo starfire mirando directamente a kaelyne

-ella es mi amiga-volvio a hablar star-la trage de la pizzeia no tiene donde vivir y podría ayudarnos a combatir el crimen-dijo starfire

-¿ella tiene super poderes?-pregunto Robin

-si aunque todavía no los maneja muy bien-comento star

-¿pero si todavía no maneja bien super poderes como nos ayudara?-pregunto Robin

-ahh disculpa robin pero que yo sepa tu no tienes super poderes-dijo chico bestia

**todos se quedaron imprecionados al ver que chico bestia había defendiendo a una completa extraña**

-ven chico bestia me apoya , ella es una gran chica-dijo starfire

-si y es bonita-dijo chico bestia

-si no molesta tanto como estos dos-dijo Raven señalando a chico bestia y cyborg- estara bien para mi-dijo Raben

-bueno a mi me parece bien-dice cyborg

-*robin suspiro*deacuerdo te quedaras-dijo robin

-creo que debemos avisarles a los titanes del este-dijo cyborg

-no será por que solamente quieres ver a bee ¿verdad?-dijo en tono burlesco chico bestia

-no que dices-dijo cyborg ruborizado

-yo también creo que deberíamos avisarles-dijo robín-no será que la próxima vez que vengan se asusten o algo asi-

-de acuerdo te mostrare cual será tu habitación-dijo starfire emocionada

-de acuerdo-respondio kaelyne

**Robin llamo a los titanes del este**

-escuchen chicos quiero precentarles a una nueva integr-robin fue interrumpido cuando Speedy fue directamente corriendo hacia starfire junto con más y menos

-hola mi hermosa starfire-dijo Speedy

-hola señorita starfire-dijieron mas y menos

-h-hola- dijo starfire mirando a robin molesto

-bueno ya dejen de alabar a estarfire-dijo bee guiñándole un ojo a Robin-venimos a ver que paso ¿fue una emergencia o algo por el estilo?-pregunto bee dirigiéndose a robin

-bueno lo que iba a decir antes de que estos tres me interrumpieran-mira fríamente a Speedy y a mas y menos-es que tenemos un nuevo integrante-

-¿y quien es?-pregunto bee

-ella-dijo raven apuntando a kaelyne

Del verla Speedy salio corriendo hacia ella a besarle la mano-¿como esta señorita?-pregunto Speedy

ella lo saludo y voltio a ver a mas y menos que estaban parados con una rosa al lado de Speedy-¿quienes son?-pregunto kaelyne

-son mas y menos- le respondio starfire

-son muy lindos amo a los niños-dijo kaelyne abrazando a mas y a menos, le que hizo que mas y menos se ruborizaran

-si,si son muy tiernos-dice Speedy molesto

-bienbenida-dice aqualad

-gracias-responde kaelyne

**Bueno aquí acaba alguien me ayuda a seguir con la historia acepto sugerencias , no muerdo porfas ayúdenme no soy muy buena aun pues apenas voy empezando **


End file.
